Got You, Bibeh!
by momoka-sha
Summary: A collab with LuthRhythm/Highschool fict/SasuSakuNaru/Hari pertama masuk sekolah seharusnya menjadi permulaan yang baik untuk gadis ceria seperti Sakura Haruno. Se-ha-rus-nya/MAMPUS LO RA, YANG ELO TONJOK ITU KETUA OSIS!/Elo, cewek badak kemaren!/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Selamat dataang! Silahkan nyamankan diri anda sebelum menerima ke geje-an kami.

Fict ini, adalah fict collab dari **Momoka Sha** aka Momo, dan **LuthRhythm** aka Luth/Luthi/Luthay #rebeh. Gak pernah denger nama kami? Cih. Kami memang belum cukup eksis #pundung.

Oke, lanzutt!

**Dedicated for the most Lovable one:**

**SasuSaku**

-Under The Same Sky

**Rated**: T

**Warning**: OOC, SasuSakuNaru, AU, lebay tingkat tinggi, A/N di tengah fict, dan chapter ini Sasuke belom nongol.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's. This story, is purely ours.

**Summary**: Collab with LuthRhythm. A Highschool fict. SasuSakuNaru—CEKIIIIT—mendadak alunan gesekan biola menghilang bagaikan kloset–eh kaset yang sedang di-rewind. Yang terdengar sekarang, "Waktu tamasya ke bina ria, pulang-pulangku berbadan duaaa~"

**Got You, Bibeh!**

Momoka Sha - LuthRhythm

"..98–"

99–"

100. Naluto, apa aku boleh membuka mataku sekalang?" Seorang gadis cilik berambut pink cerah, Haruno Sakura, kini berisiap untuk membuka telapak tangannya yang sedang ia gunakan untuk menutup matanya. Gadis itu kini diliputi oleh rasa penasaran saat sahabatnya, Naruto, mendadak memintanya untuk menutup matanya. Permainan apa ini?

"Yep. Bukalah Sakura!" Si laki-laki mungil berambut blonde cepak-berantakan kini berdiri di depan Sakura dengan cengiran maut lima jari andalannya. Layaknya anak kecil, ia tidak peduli dengan kaos yang melorot sampai bawah bahunya. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja sepertinya keluarga Naruto menerapkan sistem 'beli yang kebesaran aja sekalian, biar muat sampe gede' pada Naruto. Hahh... itulah yang selalu terjadi pada author (Momo) saat kecil.

"Uwaaa... apa ini yang ada di kepala Sakula?" Sakura yang cadelnya susah-sembuh-alamak, kini meraba kepalanya. Ia merasa suatu benda ringan tengah bertengger di atas rambut merah mudanya yang ditiup angin sepoi di pagi itu.

Apa itu? Sarang burung? Emm... yaah, mendekati laah. Yang jelas bukan mahkota ratu Inggris atau barang 'wah' sejenisnya. Ini hanya barang muraha–eh **sederhana **yang dibuat oleh jari-jari mungil anak berumur lima tahun. Tetapi yang membuatnya, Naruto, merasa itu adalah barang terbaik sepanjang masa. 'Meterpes!' katanya. Yang mana maksud dari 'meterpes' anak itu adalah _master piece_.

"Waaa… cantiknyaa! Bungaaa!" Pekik luapan kebahagiaan Sakula—ehem, ralat—Sakura. Sakura, gadis manis yang kini sedang berbunga hatinya berkat mahkota bunga dari Naruto, kini melepaskan mahkota bunga yang tadinya bertengger dengan manis di puncak kepalanya. Mata hijaunya kini berbinar-binar penuh luapan emosi, dan senyumnya merekah lebar untuk Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya cengengesan saja menatap wajah bahagia Sakura. Ia merasa sangat bahagia karna gadis pujaannya berhasil ia buat tersenyum lebar. Namun, sejurus kemudian, wajah Naruto mendadak serius.

Wajahnya cukup serius untuk ukuran Naruto-kecil. Wajah yang seakan menggambarkan ia harus lari dari boneka Chukie yang telah bersiap melukainya dengan bambu runcing. (Hush hush! Gak usah dibahas! Ntar author (Luth) gak bisa tidur!)

"Sakura, ada yang mau Naruto katakan," Oke. Kalimat Naruto barusan mungkin tidak sesuai dengan umurnya yang sekitar lima tahun lebih tiga bulan tujuh hari. Biasanya kalimat itu digunakan dalam adegan-adegan sinetron atau drama Korea romantis, dimana si cowok seakan ingin mengatakan pada si cewek bahwa hidupnya di ambang kematian, dan akan meninggal lima menit lagi. Tapi, mengingat fict ini bukan fict tragedy-parody melainkan fict romance-humor, maka menjauhlah dari pikiran dramatis-lebe tersebut. Kalau perlu gumamkan kata-kata 'amit-amit jauh-jauh' dengan pose ketok-ketok meja lalu ketok-ketok pala seperti yang dilakukan oleh Ibu Sakura begitu melihat Guy sensei saat Sakura sedang dalam kandungan.

"Ya, Naluto?" Sakura yang kini masih mengembangkan senyum lebar, menatap Naruto penuh makna. Sedangkan Naruto, kini mulai berlutut di depan Sakura dengan wajah serius. Alis dan matanya menatap lembut mata Sakura.

Kini background bunga-bunga warna pink telah bertaburan dan alunan gesekan biola, harpa, dan sexophone kini telah berkumandang indah menggerakkan bunga-bunga pink di sekeliling mereka. Entah dari mana dua hal itu berdatangan.

"Sakura mau nggak jadian sama Naruto?"

—CEKIIIIT—

Mendadak alunan gesekan biola menghilang bagaikan kloset–eh kaset yang sedang di-rewind. Yang terdengar sekarang hanya:

"Waktu tamasya ke bina ria, pulang-pulangku berbadan duaaa~"

Oke. Sangat tidak fit dengan keadaan. Tapi jika anda mem-flashback kejadian yang lalu-lalu, anda pasti akan mengerti.

**Flashback**

Suatu siang, Naruto tak henti-hentinya bertanya pada ayahnya apa itu arti kata 'main gila'. Pasalnya ia tidak sengaja melihat adegan dalam sinetron yang ditonton ibunya siang itu, kira-kira:

"Beraninya kau main gila dihadapanku, BANG JONIII!" **PLAK**

Naruto berpikir bahwa main gila pasti adalah sebuah permainan yang mengasyikkan. Sampai ia tahu bahwa main gila adalah permainan yang tidak seru.

Pasalnya, saat ia berteriak di depan rumah Sakura, "Sakuraaa, main gila yuuk!"

Ia langsung disambit sandal oleh Tante Haruno. Oleh sebab itu, Naruto dapat menyimpulkan apa itu 'main gila'.

**End of flashback**

Dari pengalamannya tersebut, Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak mencoba kata-kata baru di depan orang dewasa. Sangat tidak baik untuk keselamatan jiwa dan raganya. Maka, ia memutuskan untuk 'menggondol' Sakura ke tempat yang cukup sepi dan, ehem-**ROMANTIS-**ehem, agar ia bebas untuk mengutarakan kata barunya hari ini: JENG JENG: JADIAN. Yeaay!

Ehem. Oke, ia membawa Sakura ke taman bunga di belakang desa yang ia dengar-dengar dari kakek tetangga sebelah adalah tempat yang romantis. Sebodo amat dengan arti kata Romantis –yang ternyata tidak ia mengerti-.

Dan kenapa Naruto mengutarakan kata 'jadian' pada Sakura? Naruto mengajak Sakura jadian karena ia merasa bahwa ia menyukai Sakura.

Yeah right, anak kecil juga bebas jatuh cinta, sodara-sodara!

Baik, kembali ke Naruto dan Sakura di tengah taman.

Naruto masih dalam kondisi berlutut menuggu jawaban Sakura, sedangkan Sakura kini mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tak percaya.

"Maaf Naluto," kata Sakura perlahan. Kini Sakura bisa melihat aura kekecewaan dari wajah Naruto.

"Sakula nggak bisa. Kata Mama, Sakula nggak boleh pacalan dulu. Katanya Sakula masih kecil . Lagipula ntal Long Distance Lelationship nggak enak. Aku dengel-dengel gitu dali Bibi Yoko waktu belanja."

WHAT THE– Long Distance apaan tadi? Ya ampun anak kecil jaman sekarang! Kok tau-taunya! Tontonan apa yang mereka lihat? Makanan apa yang diberikan? Gosh!

"Begitu?" gumam Naruto kecewa, "Kalo gitu Naruto jadian sama Sakura waktu Sakura udah gede aja ya? Umur berapa?" Naruto kini mengakhiri posisi berlututnya menjadi bersila. Ia menatap Sakura dengan serius.

"Elmm... kalo 15 tahun aja gimana? Kata Mama, umul segitu Sakula udah boleh pacalan! Hehe." Sakura kini tersenyum lebar, dan dengan senyuman itu, kesedihan Naruto seakan runtuh seketika.

"Oke! Nanti umur 15 tahun Naruto nembak Sakura lagi, terus Sakura jadi pacar Naruto, janji yah?" Naruto kini memasang jari kelingkingnya pada Sakura. Dan Sakura dengan semangat menyambutnya.

"JANJI! Hehe," Sakura tersenyum lebar, dan mereka pun menautkan janji anak-anak mereka pada jari kelingking mungil milik mereka. Tapi ada sesuatu yang mendadak mengganjal di hati Naruto. Tadi Sakura sempat menyinggung tentang Long Distance apaan tadi? Memangnya apa arti kata itu?

"Sakura?" kata Naruto pelan sambil memainkan bunga-bunga di bawahnya.

"Ya, Nalu?"

"Apa itu Long Distance Talaliontip?"

"Long Distance Lelationship, Nalutooo. Katanya Tante Mizuki, altinya hubungan jalak jauh. 'Kan besok Sakula bakal ikut Papa ke Iwagakule, jadi bakal jauh dali Naluto."

"…"

"…"

**JEGEEEER!**

Naruto tiba-tiba merasakan tubuhnya gosong akibat petir yang tiba-tiba telak menyambarnya. Apa ia tidak salah dengar tadi? Pindah? Berarti Sakura akan pergi darinya?

"**TIDAAAAAAAAAAK!**"

**Prologue: END **

**TBC**

**Ehem ehem**, permisi semua, kami, Luth dan Momo mohon maaf karena kami menyuguhkan fict yang kurang bermutu. Niatnya sih mau yang bermutu. Tapi apa daya, saya (Luth) gabisa nyetop nge-edit sana sini dan nambahin bagian gejenya karena melihat kegejean momo yang kurang geje(?).** Momo, **sumpah ya mo, TYPO KAMU BANYAK BANGEEET! #stress.

Untuk bagian 'main gila' itu pure si Momo. Saya gak ngerti. Semoga readers ngerti. Amin(?).

**Yooo**! Hei, hei disini Momo! Oke kak, MAAF TYPOKU BANYAK BANGEEET! UAAAAA ;_; Tapi untunglah ada kak Luthi yang baik hati mau mengeditkan. Haha :3. Btw, oh ayolaaah pada tau main gila kan? Itu looh selingkuh. Tau kan? Plis tau dong #maksa. *plakplakplak*

OKE! **Review to the max, **Bibeh! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Aku masih berjalan di antara kumpulan manusia yang membahana ini. Gila, ini kok aku bisa misah dari mama-papa. Tapi, yang lebih penting, ngapain sih pake acara wisata ke kuil segala? Astaga, ini tahun berapa? Perlu gitu ya pake acara doa dulu ke kuil sebelum tinggal dengan di tempat baru? Oh, _come on_, ini aja kami bukan di tempat baru, ini 'kan Konoha, tempat yang pernah kami tinggali dulu.

Aku masih terus berjalan menyusuri keramaian sambil mengucapkan "Permisi, mas," atau "Permisi, teteh," atau "**Heh! Minggir, OM**!" (_Kalimat terakhir itu gara-gara aku ketemu sama om-om muka menjengkelkan yang sengaja menghalangi jalanku. Mukanya itu loh! Ish, minta dibogem!_)

Aku bernafas lega saat aku berhasil menemukan sebuah pohon sakura besar yang cukup sepi. Aaah, surga dunia, angin semeriwing, O2, oksigen—oke sama aja—yang penting nemu tempat berteduh! Aku kemudian duduk bersandar di pohon sakura besar itu sambil membersihkan terusan putih yang kupakai. Aduh, ada bekas manisan apel yang menempel. Pasti gara-gara berdesakkan tadi. Udah deh, sempurna hari ini, terpisah dari orang tua, berdesak-desakkan, kecegat om-om-wajah-oh-tidak, dan baju terusan kesayanganku kena manisan apel yang lengket. Dosa apa Baim, wahai Dewa Kuil?

Aku mengambil nafas yang cukup panjang saat angin menyapu lembut wajahku. Hm, ternyata Dewa masih agak baik. Tapi masalahnya, kok kakiku mendadak gatel gini. Dan kok mendadak ada _backsound_ pahlawan bertopeng yang dikompilasi sama ost. Godzilla?

Aku melirik ke bawah.

.

JENG JEENG!

.

Ada yang lagi jongkok.

Tepat di bawahku.

.

JENG JENG!

.

Tepat—tepat **di bawah terusanku**!

.

"**MESUUUM**!"

BRUAAK!

Kutonjok sekuat tenaga orang mesum sialan itu. Pasti dia mau ngintipin aku. Pelecehan! Ini pelecehan seksual! Pantas _backsound _geje tadi berkumandang mirip alarm penanda kegelapan datang di silent hill. _Well, okay,_ sebenarnya itu dari stan anime yang ada di dekatku. Sepertinya mereka punya masalah dengan volume. T-tunggu! Ini bukan saatnya membahas _backsound_! _Okay_, Sakura, fokus ke laki-laki mesum tadi.

Laki-laki yang kutonjok tadi itu lengsung tersungkur ke belakang. Matanya melihatku bingung. Mata indah onyx itu—eits tunggu, kenapa malah muji? Sadar Sakura! Dia itu udah ngintip kamu!—mengerejap kebingungan. Ah, mas, ganteng-ganteng kok bloon. Mas baru aja saya tonjok, mas! Belom nalar? Ckck, dasar cowok ganteng jaman sekarang, _loading-_nya lama _beudh_!

**x x x**

_Well,_ sebenarnya, inilah awal dari cerita ini.

Gak nyadar? Oke para author beri waktu untuk _scroll_ ke atas dan baca ulang.

Udah? Kalo belom boleh baca lagi loh.

Yakin udah?

Oke, mari mulai, maas!

**x x x**

**Dedicated for the most Lovable one:**

**_SasuSaku_**

**Warning**: OOC, SasuSakuNaru, AU, lebay tingkat tinggi, A/N di tengah fict,

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's. This story, is purely **ours**.

**Summary**: A collab with **LuthRhythm**/Highschool fict/SasuSakuNaru/Hari pertama masuk sekolah seharusnya menjadi permulaan yang baik untuk gadis ceria seperti Sakura Haruno. _Well_, se-ha-rus-nya/**MAMPUS LO RA, YANG ELO TONJOK ITU KETUA OSIS**!/Elo, cewek badak kemaren!/Maaf!/RnR?

**.**

**Got You, ****_Bibeh_****!**

**.**

Upacara penerimaan siswa baru di Konoha International High School cukup ramai tahun ini. Oke, iya, emang setiap tahun ramai, _kok_. Banyak siswa berlalu-lalang di aula, tempat upacara, mulai dari siswa kelas X, XI, dan XII yang sibuk mencari bangku ataupun teman-temannya. Suara derap langkah sepatu dan lantai kayupun terdengar saling bersautan. Agaknya membuat pusing jika kau tak tahan dengan bising.

Di sudut, tepatnya di dekat pintu masuk ke aula, seorang gadis dengan rambut merah muda kini sedang kebingungan mencari tempat duduk untuk kelas barunya. Yah, sebenarnya gadis yang bernama Sakura Haruno ini adalah murid pindahan baru di Konoha International High School—sekolah yang terbilang punya reputasi cukup mentereng seantero Negara Hi. Gadis yang mempunyai mata _emerald-green_ ini masih memegang kertas penunjuk kelasnya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke deretan bangku kelas XI yang mulai terisi penuh. Matanya berputar mencari kursi kosong dan—sempurna! Ia mendapatkan sebuah kursi kosong di sebelah gadis berhelai rambut bak emas yang diikat tinggi menjadi satu.

Sakura baru saja menduduki kursi besinya saat gadis berhelai rambut emas itu menoleh ke arahnya. Mata biru gadis itu sempat membuatnya terpaku beberapa saat sampai akhirnya gadis pink itu sadar—_Gadis di sebelahku ini mirip… barbie?_

"Hei, lo murid pindahan itu, ya?" Gadis itu tersenyum manis.

"Err … Yep. Jadi, lo bakal jadi teman sekelas gue, eh?" Sakura agak berpikir dalam merangkai katanya. Jangan sampai kejadian di sekolahnya yang lalu terulang lagi. Ia sempat terjebak dengan orang yang gila dengan ejaan yang disempurnakan. Seorang maniak buku yang akan murka saat kau berkata; 'Jikalau bila,' ataupun susunan kalimat boros tak baku lainnya.

Yah, intinya, Sakura tak mungkin tahu jika gadis depannya mungkin saja akan menerkamnya bagai gorila mengamuk saat ia salah mengeja titik dan koma.

.

Tunggu.

Dua hal itu bahkan tak dieja dalam dialog!

Oke, lupakan.

.

"Sepertinya begitu. Kalo gitu kenalin, gue Yamanaka Ino—lo?" Ino menjulurkan tangannya. _Great_, dia terlihat normal dan aman, Sakura.

Sakura menerima uluran tangan Ino dan menyebutkan namanya, "Sakura—Sakura Haruno." Dan saat genggamannya menjadi kuat Sakura baru sadar kalau tangan gadis itu sangat halus. Oh, astaga, kalau Sakura kebanyakan berpikir seperti itu, lama-lama pair dalam fiksi ini akan melenceng dari straight menuju—oke, kita_ skip_ aja hal nggak penting ini.

"Sakura kalau beg—"

"HEH, NAR, BALIKIN HENDIKEM GUE!" Sebuah kerusuhan di deretan kursi lain membuat kedua gadis yang baru saling kenal itu menoleh.

Bah, lama-lama keadaan aula ini akan mirip dengan demonstrasi ricuh mahasiswa yang minta harga kos-kosan perbulan turun dan harga mie instan disubsidi pemerintah.

"Gue cuma mau pinjem bentar. Ah, lu pelit amat! Gue mau rekam si Ayam dengan wajah bonyoknya itu ngasih pidato!"

"Iya, tapi lu nggak usah rebut-rebut gitu juga, dong. Eh, jangan salah pencet! Mampus dah gue, kegaptekan lo pasti ngerusak hendikem baru gue!"

"Ah, lebe lu, Kib! Cuman bentar, doang, ini juga si Ayam udah naik ke podium nooh!" Anak berambut pirang itu menunjuk podium dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya memegang erat _handicam_ curian di balik punggungnya—menghalangi sang pemilik barang untuk merebut dari tangannya.

"Ogah, ogah, og—"

"Kalian dari deretan kelas XI-D tanpa harapan, **DIAM**!"

Dan begitulah, kerusuhan itu pun diredakan dengan teriakan seorang guru yang terlihat angker. Tentu saja angker! Lihat saja guru itu, otot di sana dan sini, urat di kanan dan kiri, bau keringat menguar kental dari tubuhnya, belum lagi kumisnya yang tajam bagaikan sebilah katana—oke, lebe. _Cut the crap _—Sakura hanya berdecak mendengar kerusuhan itu berhasil reda sebelum akhirnya matanya menuju ke podium. Upacara sebentar lagi akan dimulai dengan pidato sambutan dari ketua OSIS. Sakura jadi penasaran seperti apa ketua OSIS sekolah ini.

Seorang anti-sosial yang saat istirahat main ke perpustakaan sekolah dan saat liburan belajar kelompok?

Atau seorang pembela kebenaran yang akan setia memanggil guru saat pelajaran kosong sambil berteriak "**Kebenaran harus ditegakkan**!"

—oke lebe.

_Well_, Sakura akan tahu dengan sendirinya.

Mata Sakura masih terfokus ke podium saat sosok seseorang siswa laki-laki dengan kacamata mulai naik ke podium. Dengan mantap kaki laki-laki itu melangkah. Menimbulkan bunyi langkah sepatu di ruangan yang sepi.

Terdengar bunyi alunan _saxophone_ dan harpa saat laki-laki itu membenarkan kacamatanya. Laki-laki itu terlihat gagah sekalipun Sakura belum jelas melihat wajahnya.

Tunggu, ngomong-ngomong dari mana suara—"Sshh.. Shino, suara _iPod_mu kedengeran sampe sini. Lo bisa pake _headset_ nggak, sih?" Suara Ino yang menegur salah seorang siswa membuat pertanyaan bayangan Sakura terjawab.

Oke, kembali ke sosok itu.

Laki-laki berkacamata itu—yang Sakura duga adalah ketua OSIS—kini sedang membenarkan _mic_-nya. Tatapan setajam es langsung membuat Sakura terpana.

.

Mata onyx,

.

rambut hitam kelam,

.

kulit putih susu dan—

.

**memar konyol** yang terhias sangat besar di mata?

.

_Wait_. Memar? Di mata? Matanya... **ONYX?**

.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali tak percaya. Tangannya bergetar. Ia menyadari suatu pertanda telah datang padanya. Ia benar-benar sadar kalau bencana akan datang.

"Hmpfh—_**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_" Dan saat seisi aula yang berisi guru dan murid tak mampu menahan tawanya, Sakura pun mengingat memorinya dua hari yang lalu. Saat ia menonjok seorang yang ia sangka mesum dengan santainya. Saat ia misuh-misuh ketika orang itu berkata bahwa ia bukan mengintip, tetapi mengambil barang di bawah Sakura. Saat Sakura kini menyesali tonjokan maut ala Muhammad Ali miliknya.

Maka, di benak Sakura pun langsung tergores sebuah pernyataan yang **sangat indah**:

**MAMPUS LO RA, YANG ELO TONJOK ITU KETUA OSIS KIHS! **

_cring, cring, la la la ~_

_Krik krik menggelitik~ di-kick pake permen kicks!_

**x x x**

"Edan. Si Oro itu kok langsung mulai pelajaran di hari pertama, sih? Gue kan nggak bawa buku _samsek_."

"Yah, kayak lo gatau targetnya. Itu kan supaya dia bisa selesai materi duluan,"

"Dan mengakhiri masa-masa kelas dua kita dengan ulangan-ulangan Kimia di pertemuan-pertemuan terakhir? Ishh!"

"Aah, mana tadi gue nggak inget sama-sekali pelajaran kelas satu-nya. Selama liburan gue nggak nyentuh buku sama sekali!"

"_Same with me. That's useless_."

"Ah, lo mah emang udah pinter, No. Megang buku atau enggak pasti lo inget. Nah, buat gue megang buku itu sangat _useful_ okeh?"

"Ya ya ya—eh eh, ada seruling surga kedengeran di telinga gue!"

"Maksud lo? Si malaikat dateng?"

Selamat datang lagi di kehidupan Sakura Haruno yang sepertinya mau diputus sama_ Grim Reaper_ tadi. Sekarang adalah waktu istirahat dan Sakura sedang berada di kantin yang seperti biasa penuh sesak dengan lautan manusia yang mangap-mangap minta diberi makan. _Well_, percakapan di atas adalah percakapan dua mahkluk yang sedang asik mengobrol di samping dan di depan Sakura. Para teman barunya yang memang cerewet—cerewet mampus. Saking asiknya ngobrol, Sakura bahkan nggak bisa nibrung gara-gara dia nggak mudeng sendiri.

Dua teman barunya sekaligus teman sekelasnya ini adalah Yamanaka Ino dan Tenten Liu. Keduanya sama-sama gadis yang _energic_ dan aktif. Tenten mempuyai mata hazel dan rambut yang dicepol dua. Wajah oriental dan tingkah lakunya yang tomboy ini membuat Sakura sekilas berpikir bahwa dia pendekar wanita Shaolin yang nyangsang di Konoha.

Sedangkan Yamanaka Ino, yah, seperti yang udah dideskripsikan tadi, adalah gadis yang mirip boneka yang matanya bisa kedip-kedip itu (_yang kalo malem-malem serem_). Rambutnya berwarna emas indah dan mata birunya sangat jernih. Belakangan Sakura baru tahu kalau ia pintar. Yah, terima kasih pada Pak Orochimaru yang membuat kuis pada awal pertemuan. Hanya Ino Yamanaka yang mendapakan nilai 100 sedangkan yang lainnya 6 atau bahkan 0—_lirik Tenten_. Dan semua spekulasi itu jelas membuat Ino Yamanaka menjadi sosok yang hebat.

Ngomong-ngomong tadi mereka bahas malaikat-malaikat apaan?

"Malaikat apa, sih?" tanya Sakura peasaran sambil mengaduk-aduk kuah _Pop Mie_-nya. Dua gadis di dekatnya langsung menoleh padanya dan tiba-tiba mencengkram tubuh Sakura. Dengan segera mereka membalikkan tubuh Sakura untuk menghadap ke belakang dan menunjuk salah seorang gadis yang lewat.

"Arah jam dua lo. Udah liat?" Tenten mengarahkan dengan semangat. Meski agak berbisik, sih.

"Sekarang, yang jalan dengan anggunnya—oke lebe—maksud gue, yang lagi jalan sambil bawa buku. Yang rambutnya hitam-kebiruan panjang sampe ke pinggang. Udah liat?"

Sakura mengangguk.

""**Itu malaikatnya KIHS,"" **ujar Tenten dan Ino bersamaan.

Sakura memicingkan matanya lagi untuk melihat dengan jelas siapa malaikat yag mereka maksud. Seorang gadis dengan rambut terurai panjang sampai pinggang. Dengan mata _crystal-clear_ yang entah kenapa terlihat agak sayu. Ia melangkah dengan anggun ke arah meja—

.

Ketua OSIS

.

Krik

Sakura dengan buru-buru membalikkan badannya. Kedua temannya langsung mengerutkan dahi melihat ekspresi Sakura. Sakura seakan baru saja melihat hantu, setan, iblis, dadjal, atau penampakkan hantu Sadako nari _h__ula-hula _dengan pakaian renang—oke, konyol.

"Ra, lo kenapa?" tanya Ino dengan ekspresi menyelidik.

"Liat setan lo, R—"

"Kira-kira iya. Gue liat setan. Si malaikat mau ketemu Setan. Gabriel ketemu Lucifer. Dunia bentar lagi kiamat—dosa sama pahala bakal di timbang-timbang dan manusia-manusia harus segera tobaaat!"

.

_krik_

.

"Ra, Pop Mie lo beracun ya?"

.

_krik?_

.

"Oke, Ra mungkin ini gara-gara lo kebanyakan denger rumus-rumus sama reaksi kesetimbangan kimia di pelajaran tadi. Mending sekarang kita balikin botol-botol teh kita. Terus balik ke kelas. Pelajarannya pak Oro masih sisa satu jam, kan?" Ino berkata dengan sabar dan perhatian penuh di matanya, seolah melihat korban KDRT yang kini menjadi setengah gila.

Sakura dan Tenten segera mengangguk inosen mendengar spekulasi Ino. Mereka segera beranjak meninggalkan meja mereka dan melangkah menuju kios tempat jualan minum tadi. Jantung Sakura sebenernya udah jumpalitan dan kayang. Mau tahu kenapa? Karena dia bakal nglewatin meja si ketua OSIS tadi. Oke, Sakura butuh cadar atau masker sekarang. Ada warga Jogja atau Magelang yang bawa masker yang kayak pas merapi meledug nggak di sekitar sini?

Oke, Sakura, tenang. Langkahkan kaki dengan perlahan. Tarik nafas hembuskan. Mari kita jalan dengan santai kayak di panta—

**DUAK!**

**.**

**SPLASH!**

**.**

Yaowoh, apa kesalahan Baim, yaowoh?

**.**

Sakura melirik horror. Tadi dia dengan begonya kesandung kaki meja ehemmejanyaketuaosisehem. Kuah pop mie-nya yang belom abis langsung tumpah meruah bagai berkah bagi daerah kekeringan.

Tumpah ke berkas yang ada di meja **ketua OSIS**. **Ketua OSIS** yang langsung menatapnya dengan pandangan yang menusuk. Menusuk pake tombak kalo perlu. Sakura takut, dia ngeri, dia berharap dia punya sinar laser di matanya supaya bisa membalas pandangan dari cowok rambut emo ini.

"Elo, beraninya..." ujar sang ketua OSIS dengan suara rendah dan menyeramkan. Sang ketua OSIS berdiri dan menatap Sakura tajam. _Somebody, save me puhleaseh!_

"G-gue—gue minta maaf. Gue nggak sengaja!" Sakura akhirnya menemukan suaranya. Sementara mendengar hal itu kedua temannya langsung menengok dan berganti ekspresi ke panik melihat kondisi Sakura yang terancam eksistensinya di dunia ini.

"Tunggu. Suara itu... rambut pink nyebelin ini—"

_Oh, mampus jangan sampe ini ketos ngenalin gue!_

"Elo—**cewek badak** kemaren!"

_Oh la la, so kill me on a hard waay (pakailah lagu living on a jet plane buat memusikalisasi kalimat ini)_

Sasuke sepertinya hendak mengangkat tangannya. Nggak tau mau ngapain. Mau nonjok atau mungkin nampar. Sakura udah siap-siap tutup mata dengan berbagai pikiran buruk di benaknya.

.

"Eits, mau ngapain, Sas? Sama cewek jangan main tangan dong." Sebuah suara agak serak membuat Sakura berani membuka matanya. Seorang pemuda dengan helaian rambut kuning keemasan dan pakaian berantakan sedang menarik tangan Ketua OSIS yang terangkat.

"Namikaze Naruto. Jangan tarik-tarik tangan gue. Dan siapa yang mau main tangan? Gue mau nyopot kacamata gue. Biar dia bisa liat hasil perbuatan dia!" Ketua OSIS menatap Naruto tajam, dan sejurus kemudian menatap Sakura sinis. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, tadi apa?

Namikaze Naruto?

.

Naruto yang itu?

.

"Naruto?" Sakura segera melirik pemuda dengan mata _sapphire_ yang kini sedang cengengesan. Pemuda itu segera melirik ke Sakura agak heran. Mendadak, dia merasa eksis karena ada yang ngenalin nama dia.

"Hah? Iya, kenapa? Lo kenal gue?"

Sakura langsung tersenyum lebar "Ini gue Nar, Sakura," ujar Sakura dengan cengengesan.

"Hah? Eh...—SAKURA?" Naruto langsung melepaskan tangannya pada Sasuke dan menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang tak beda jauh dari Sakura. Pandangan bahagia.

"Naru—" Baru saja Sakura ingin menyahut perkataan Naruto dan maju memeluk Naruto erat, seorang dajdal memotong ucapannya.

"—oke, bukannya gue mau ngerusak acara _reunion_ cengeng kalian. Tapi lo, siapa nama lo tadi? Sakura, kan? Oke, Sakura, lo harus tanggung jawab ke gue!"

_cring, cring, la la la ~_

_Krik krik menggelitik~ di-kick pake permen kicks!_

_**JEGLER**_

.

.

**Ber-sam-bung, Bibeh!**

**Luth: ***jedot-jedotin pala ke meja* yaowoh fict apaan ini yaowoh! Maapin Baim yaowoh. Ini typonya banyak banget yaowoh *lirik momo. Terus ini kenapa tambah geje yaowoh, bukannya di benerin malah saya tambahin geje yaowoh. Maapin baim yaowoh *gelundungan*. Yosh! Kalau ada salah EYD atau typo silakan beritahu di review, dan err... untuk EYD dan typo pure salah kan saya (luth) karena ngedit dan beta-innya gak bener.

**Momo:**** ***gegulingan* Akhirnya bisa apdet jugaa. Terimakasih ya Tuhan *langsung ngasih perpuluhan (?)* O-oke, setelah banyak cobaan—akhirnya bisa lanjut nulis. Sa-saya sebenernya hampir kehilangan selera humor saya loooh (?). Maaf ya kalo agak mekso. Dan kak Luth … Maaf kalau banyak typo di tulisanku ;A;

Well, sepertinya begitu saja :D

Trimakasih banyak untuk:

**namikaze sakula**

**Mamoru shizuka malas login**

**Gymnadenia**

** RainyGlassWorld**

**Azuka Kanahara**

**Vytachi W. F**

**Kin Kazama**

**Kuroneko Hime-un**

**Uchiha Sakura97**

**Rievectha Herbst Yunacha Zaitte**

**Amutia Rin'Phantomhive**

**Mayuura**

**Made kun**

**Hanaya Muchiniwa**

**Sakura 'Cherry' Snowfalls**

**Violet7orange**

**Aiko JoonBe Hachibi-chan**

**himurochii**

**Kagurazaka Suzuran**

**Fuyuzakura-hime**

**kiro yoiD**

**DeviL's of KunoiChi**

**Karerurippe**

**Aika Umezawa**

**.**

**Review, **_**Bibeh**_**!**


End file.
